


Avian Time-Travel and Other Extreme Sports

by Nerdzone6



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Alternate AU where the Apocalypse never happened, Angst and Humor, Ass-Kicking, F/M, Mistreatment of Children, making the world a better place, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: When the Flock went to the hotel to talk with Fang and his gang, they expected there would be some drama and probably a lovers quarrel between Max and Fang. What they weren't expecting was for another bird kid and his mysterious friend to crash through the ceiling nor to learn they were from the future.
Relationships: Fang/Maximum "Max" Ride, Phoenix/OC
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

Avian Time Travel and other Extreme Sports.

Thirteen -years in the Future:

Rem flew above the school. It was a place he was all too familiar with, even though he wished he never knew of it. The school was not really a school, but a lab that conducted illegal experimentation on humans.

It was here in that godforsaken place that he lived the first eight years of his life until he managed to escape. It was also here that he met his best friend in the whole world, Phoenix. The only good thing to have happened to him here.

Now one might wonder why if he hated the school so much, why he was back flying over-head about to break in. The answer was a simple one, he didn't have a choice, well he did but not really. He was here to rescue Phoenix.

The girl had done the dumbest thing (at least in his opinion) that she could have possibly done, surrender herself to the enemy. To be fair she had done it to save their family, but still, Phoenix and he could have taken on those losers. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

He took a breath to calm his nerves, then using his special ability he brought forth his mental map of the place. Looking over the diagram in front of him, he could search all the floors without even having to step a foot inside. Based on his calculations, he guessed Phoenix was in the basement where the illegal experiments were kept.

If that was true, then his best and safest bet would be to try to get in through the third floor. He had learned a few years ago that the third floor was the head scientist, Dr. Axell's living quarters. A shiver ran down his spine. He really hoped the doctor was out.

He did one more over-head sweep of the area before swooping down at supersonic speed and begins looking for an opening. Fortunately, it doesn't take long to find one, and it's just his luck it's a third-floor window, whoopie.

Doing a quick dive, he swoops in through the window; cautiously, he looks around for guards and security cameras before deciding it's safe to continue on. The first three rooms he checks are empty, he checks another two which are also empty before coming to the last room on the floor.

He looks down and notices a light shining under the door, cautiously he puts his ear against the door listening for any signs that someone is in there. After a couple of seconds of hearing nothing, he opens the door to find it's a study.

Walking inside, he takes in the office's grandeur. The walls are lined with built-in bookshelves that are filled to the brink; there is only one wall that doesn't have a bookshelf instead it is covered by a velvet blue curtain. His curiosity is peeked by this, and walking around a large golden desk, which is messy. He pulls the drawstring.

It takes a minute for him to register what he's seeing but when it does horror feels him. For behind the curtain stands a glass display case and inside of it is a pair of wings. Avian-human hybrid size wings. The wings are gorgeous, being a mix between brown and gray, hawk wings.

Despite being horrified by this discovery; he wonders who the wings had belonged to. A small gold plaque under the wings catches his eyes, the name tag reads Maximum. The name does not immediately register to him; although he knows he's heard that name somewhere before.

Picking his brain it suddenly dawns on him where he's heard that name before, Phoenix. Maximum was her mother's name but if these wings are hers then that must mean she's dead. His heart breaks for Phoenix, he knew how badly she had been hoping to reunite with her family.

Because once upon a time Phoenix had had parents that loved her, unlike Rem who had been an orphan from the time he was born. It was one of the key differences that separated him from her. Rem had been born captive, they had captured Pho, Rem had never known a parents' love, Phoenix had.

Rem shook his head now was not the time to go over differences; he needed to find Pho and get out of here. Stepping out of the room, he didn't bother investigating the desk. Discovering the wings was enough investigating for one day.

Making his way to the second floor, which was another laboratory, albeit a more normal-looking one. He searched it quickly just to make sure he missed nothing. Deciding there was nothing of interest, he made it to the first floor, which was set up to look like a lobby. He didn't bother looking it over and went straight for the door that led to the basement; it was also where the real lab was hidden.

Rem started down the stairs being careful to be quiet not wanting to risk tipping anyone that might be down there he was coming. When it came to the enemy, it was always best to catch them by surprise. Reaching the bottom of the stairway, he stepped into the cold, sterile room. He didn't even need to look around to find where the cages were kept. A whole wall was dedicated to that.

Looking both ways, making sure no one was about to jump him; he darted over to the cages and began looking through them. It relieved Rem to find that most of the cages were empty. Sadly, however, not all of them were, in two separate crates he found the remains of a boy and a girl.

It took all of his willpower not to vomit and continued searching. Finally, in the last cage, he found Phoenix, but what the hell had they done to her? The girl's normal glossy black hair was matted, her once healthy olive skin was pale (at least the parts that weren't covered in ugly sores) and it was obvious the institute hadn't been feeding her because she had lost weight.

A flare of rage went through him at the sight of her; although it did not surprise him at all. The school wasn't known for their kindness; it still angered him none the less. "Pho? Phoenix? It's Rem, I'm here to get you out." he said, trying to see if he could get a response from her.

phoenix's eyes moved behind her lids, "Remy? Is that you?" she asked. A surge of relief ran through him at hearing her voice, "It's me, Pho. I'm here to rescue you." he said.

Phoenix moaned, "Rem why did you come here? I made a deal remember?" she said. Rem rolled his eyes, "When have we ever kept our promises to the bad guys? And besides I couldn't just leave you here to die." he said.

If she weren't in so much pain Phoenix would have smirked at him, "Thanks Remy, I knew I could always count on you to save me." she said. Rem nodded, "Damn straight you can. I'll be right back Pho, I've got to find something to open this cage." he said.

Looking around the lab, he found a crowbar lying on a table (he didn't even want to think about what that was used for) he grabbed it and ran back to the crate, and pried it open. As gently as he could so he didn't cause her any more pain than she already was in, he pulled her out.

Now holding her bridal-style he began towards the stairs, but froze in his tracks as an all to familiar voice came out of the darkness. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Slowly Rem turned around and came face to face with none other than Dr. Axell. Oh great.

Author's note: So here's chapter one of Avian Time travel and Other Extreme sports. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

What just happened?

Rem slowly turned around and came face to face with the one person he'd been praying he wouldn't meet, Dr. Axell. He hadn't seen the man in eight years and yet the man hadn't changed a day except for a few wrinkles.

Dr. Axell stood at six feet, his dark skin was still youthful-looking and his dark brown eyes still looked soulless. At least in Rem's opinion. The doctor looked at the two avians with a bored expression, like he'd been expected this to happen.

Rem gave him a tight smile, "Dr. Axell fancy meeting you again." he said. The doctor quirked an eyebrow, "Likewise young man, but I must ask you to put down my prisoner." he said, pointing at Phoenix.

The boy shook his head, "Phoenix is coming with me." he said. Dr. Axell took a step forward, "I'm afraid I can't let you leave then; the girl is too much of a threat to release back into society and therefore is scheduled to be disposed of," he said.

Rem sneered at him, "Deemed a threat by who you?" he said. Dr. Axell held a hand up, "By my colleagues and myself, yes. Her powers are getting too strong." he said. Rem smiled at the doctor, "So your solution was to torture her? You must like to play with fire then doctor."

The doctor shrugged, "It was for the greater good." he said, and Rem rolled his eyes. The bad guys never changed, they still believed their stupid crap. "Whatever you say, doctor, believe what you want too, but like I said before Phoenix is coming home with me," he said.

Dr. Axell sighed, "I had a feeling you were going to say that." he said pulling out a gun from his coat pocket. He aimed it at the two hybrids, but Rem reacted quickly and flew into the air. The doctor fired but Rem dodged it and began flying across the room with the doctor still firing.

Normally, Rem would have been able to dodge the bullets without a problem; however, Phoenix's added weight was making it difficult for him to dodge and be airborne. Dr. Axell realized this and aimed his weapon at Rem's shoulder. Bang! he fired the gun.

Rem saw this but unfortunately couldn't dodge the bullet in time. "Damn it!" Rem cried as he crashed into a heavy metal object. Beep, he heard as the machine he hit turned on. Suddenly and without warning, Rem felt a strong current of air fill the room. "Shit! Boy, get away from there quick!" he heard Dr. Axell shout.

It was too late though, as Rem felt himself being sucked into the machine. The current was so strong that he lost his grip on Phoenix, who had fallen unconscious a while ago. He tried to grab her but whatever power was coming from the machine was stronger and he could not reach her; fortunately, the current was so strong that it ended up sucking Phoenix in too.

The last thing Rem saw as the portal closed was Dr. Axell's enraged face.

Meanwhile in the present:

Maximum Ride and the Flock were sitting in the hotel room with Fang's gang. The two groups weren't talking to each other as both groups felt threatened by the other. It also didn't help that Dylan and Maya were looking at Fang and Max with jealousy in their eyes.

If anyone were to randomly walk into the room at that moment, they would have thought they had just walked into a very awkward situation. As members of both parties didn't feel like talking to the other.

Max being the mature leader that she was about to say something in an attempt to break the ice but before she could the most unexpected thing happen, something that not even Angel saw coming. An explosion came from below them, it was so strong that it shook the room. A moment later the group of hybrids heard screaming.

The two groups of teens jumped up and ran as quickly as they could to the downstairs lobby. The teens were expecting to find members of the Doomsday group but what found instead surprised them. For standing in the middle of the lobby floor was a young teen, and he had wings.

Author's note: So here's chapter two, tell me what you think.


	3. Crashing Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

Crashing Down:

When the Flock and Fang's gang made it down to the lobby, it shocked them to see a boy with wings laying in the middle of the floor and giant hole in the ceiling. The teens stood there stunned, unsure of how to proceed. Angel looked over at Max in concern and surprise, "Max…" she began, "I Know," Max cut the girl off.

Maximum Ride was completely stunned by the situation. Of all the things that could happen, this was it. She hesitantly took a step towards the teen but stopped when another teen came crashing through the ceiling. The teen moved suddenly, looking frantic, "Phoenix!" he said, jumping up and running to catch the girl quickly.

The group of Avians watched as the boy jumped in the air and caught the other mass before it hit the hard ground. It took a moment, but once the dust settled the group gasped as they caught sight of the girl's injuries. "What the hell happened to her?" Ratchet whispered.

Iggy, who was blind and had no idea what the hell was going on leaned down towards Gazzy, "Yo Gazzy, what's happening?" he asked. Gazzy leaned over towards his ear and whispered, "Dude! Two teens just crashed through the ceiling and one of them has wings and the girl looks to be in pretty bad shape." he said. Iggy gasped in surprise.

Maximum regaining her courage to approach the teens cautiously walked over to them to see if they were alright. The teen noticing her approach bared his teeth, "Stand back" he said growling, making her stop in her tracks.

Max put her hands up, "Hey calm down, I just want to help. I'm like you see," she said, opening up her wings for the boy to see. The teen's eyes narrowed, "What's your name?" he asked.

Max smiled encouragingly at him, "Maximum Ride at your service, and behind me are my friends. We're like you." she said. At the mention of the name Maximum the teen's eyes widened, "Did you say your name is Maximum Ride?" he said quietly.

The smile dropped from Max's face; she didn't like the way the teen said that and neither did Fang or Dylan. Fang out of instinct was about to demand who the teen was, but Dylan beat him to the punch, "Who the hell are you, and how do you know Max?!" he said.

The teen was about to answer when a hotel employee shouted to call the police, he gritted his teeth, "Damn it!" he said. He was about to try to fly out of there when his companion opened her eyes, he looked down at her in worry, "Pho?" he whispered.

The girl said nothing instead her eyes glowed; Fangs gang and the Flock watched in surprise as the eyes of the hotel staff and guest glowed too, a second later the glowing stopped and the girl passed back out. The hotel employee looked at them for a moment and then walked away.

Star never one to be quiet was the first to ask, "What just happened?" No one answered her but they could tell the teen was in distress as he looked over his fallen friend." Oh Phoenix you didn't have to do that, I could have handled it." he said.

Angel looked at Max, "Max, we should get her into the hotel room," she said. Max not usually comfortable letting strangers into her circle nodded in agreement; having the two teens out in the open like this would only draw attention to them and that wasn't good.

Max looked over at Dylan, "Dylan get her and bring her into the hotel room." she said. Dylan looked at her like she was crazy, "But Max, what if they.." he began but was cut off by an annoyed Max, "That's an order!" she said, making the teen sigh and move to get the girl.

The teen stopped him though, "Touch her and I'll kill you," he whispered. Dylan put his hands up, "We just want to help you," he said. The teen contemplated this for a moment before he nodded, "All right, but if you hurt her in any way I'll make you regret it." he said.

Dylan nodded and gently picked the small girl into his arms; looking down at the girl, a jolt of surprise went through him when he realized she looked an awful like Fang and Max. Questions swirled through his mind but he kept quiet and started heading back towards the hotel room.

Max looked over at the teen, "So what's your name?" she asked.

The teen looked at her, "Rem and my friend's name is Phoenix." he said.

Max nodded, "Nice to meet you Rem when we get back to the hotel room you can tell us why you crashed through the ceiling." she said smiling.

Rem groaned.

Author's note: So here's chapter three of Avian Time-Travel and Other Extreme Sports.


End file.
